Kiss and Blood
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan / Tous deux maintenant flirtaient avec la Noirceur. Elle, avec cette force nouvelle et lui avec le Diable. Avec ce très cher ami Lucifer qui l'avait accompagné si longtemps dans sa quête de vengeance. ** Supposition sur ce que pourrait être la saison 5


_Hey chers Oncers!_

 _Et me revoilà avec une seconde fanfiction de OUAT!_  
 _Celle-ci fait écho à la première... C'est maintenant la version de Hook que j'ai écrite entre la saison 4 et la saison 5._

 _Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu, j'ai écrit la version d'Emma dans un autre OS (one-shot)._

 _J'espère encore que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

 **"What happens when you lose her? What happens when all you have left are the echoes of her love? Every star in your sky collapse in a flash of ash, dust and fire. Until you begin to hope that the scream in your heart will be enough to bring her back."**

Dans sa vie d'avant, celle de pirate, il n'était pas de ceux dont le sommeil venait facilement. Par prudence, de par son titre de capitaine, parce qu'il avait mille autres choses à faire; boire, charmer les filles, piller, se vouer à sa vengeance.

Près de quelques centaines d'années plus tard lorsque sa route avait croisée celle d'Emma, rien n'avait changé. Son insomnie s'était cristallisée dans ses habitudes de pirate. Venait s'ajouter à cela toutes les fois où il avait parcouru les multiples royaumes en sa compagnie, pour de multiples raisons. Neverland, la Forêt Enchantée, New York. Ces fois où il avait été à ses côtés pour combattre l'ennemi.

Ces fois aussi à Storybrooke où rien n'était jamais calme. Parce qu'elle était la Sauveuse et qu'elle devait veiller sur tout le monde. Et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il savait qu'elle devait garder tout danger loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Parce que la simple pensée d'elle face à une quelconque menace le tenait éveillé pendant des jours.

Et lorsqu'il avait enfin pu partager sa vie, être avec elle la plupart du temps, rien de tout cela n'avait changé. Plus il était avec elle et moins il ne dormait. L'angoisse qu'un jour elle disparaisse aux mains d'un ennemi ou d'une malédiction fatale le tenaillait à chaque moment.

Mais lorsqu'il la revoyait le lendemain, lorsqu'il serrait sa main, plantait ses yeux dans les siens et qu'il frôlait ses lèves avant de l'embrasser, il savait qu'il avait gagné une nuit de plus. Que cette journée leur appartenait.

Il avait réussi à marchander avec Dieu une autre journée avec elle.

Il lui avait toujours dit de profiter des instants de calme entre les tempêtes et les problèmes de la ville qui les assaillaient. Parce qu'il soupçonnait ou savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas. Qu'il la perdrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments à elle ou qu'elle puisse s'enfuir, se sauver de lui. Il savait, avant même qu'elle ne lui dise, qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait osé se faire d'illusions, mais il le voyait bien à la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle l'apercevait. Ou ce sourire mutin qui lui était réservé. À sa façon de le regarder, profondément, comme si elle arrivait à lire son âme. Comme si elle connaissait toutes ses failles, ses bravoures. Et qu'elle l'acceptait quand même, parce qu'elle avait choisie de voir en lui les bons côtés.

Mais il avait toujours eu ce sentiment que tout cela n'allait durer. Qu'un jour elle disparaitrait. Par la force des choses.

Mais jamais il n'aurai cru que ce serait par les forces du Mal.

Et lorsqu'elle disparue, plus rien n'eut de sens. Si ce n'était de la retrouver. D'éviter qu'elle entre pour toujours dans l'ombre qu'il avait connu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait su qu'il ne devait plus marchandé avec Dieu, mais plutôt avec Lucifer. Qu'il était maintenant en Enfer et qu'il n'en sortirait que la journée où elle lui adresserait à nouveau ce sourire unique qu'il avait tant aimé. Depuis, il n'avait jamais revécut une nuit de repos. Que pouvait-il en faire de ces moments de sommeil dont il n'avait cure. Ils n'étaient que des instants de plus où il était éloigné d'elle.

Et c'est ce qu'il le terrifiait le plus.

La savoir seule alors qu'elle expérimentait toutes ces choses nouvelles qui pouvait l'éloigner d'avantage de lui.

Tous deux maintenant flirtaient avec la Noirceur. Elle, avec cette force nouvelle et lui avec le Diable. Avec ce très cher ami Lucifer qui l'avait accompagné si longtemps dans sa quête de vengeance.

Il se savait en Enfer depuis qu'elle était partie, et il savait qu'il devait maintenant tout faire pour la retrouver. Quitte à retourner en arrière, à recroiser le fer avec le Diable pour la revoir. La revoir et la ramener….

Était-ce un moment de faiblesse ou parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette absence, de cette distance entre eux, mais il s'endormit.

Et il rêva d'elle.

De tout ce qu'elle était, de tout ce qu'il aimait.

De ces iris si bleu parfois, si verts à d'autres. Tachetés d'or. Et qui le transperçait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.

De cette fossette à la joue gauche qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle souriait franchement. Ce qui était arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers jours.

De ces longues mains qui caressaient son visage, de ces doigts qui effleuraient ses joues ou parcouraient sa nuque.

De sa tête qu'elle posait sur son épaule parce qu'elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

De cette distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux au début parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Parce qu'elle avait déjà perdu trop de gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse partie. Et sans que cela ne le blesse, il avait plutôt été flatté qu'elle puisse vouloir le tenir éloigné pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de cette perte. Ce qui signifiait qu'il représentait quelque chose d'important pour elle. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il était un survivant et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait était l'écho de ce qu'il vivait depuis qu'il la côtoyait. Qu'il présageait qu'il allait la perde un jour. Qu'il serait trop difficile de passer à travers cette perte.

Mais il avait été avec elle. Il avait vécu des moments intenses en sa compagnie, des moments heureux. Des moments auxquels il n'aurait jamais cru avoir droit. Elle l'avait rendu heureux ces derniers mois comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Elle était devenue la meilleure chose dont il ignorait avoir besoin.

Celle pour qui il irait jusqu'au bout.

Et cette manie qu'elle avait de le rejeter et celle qu'elle avait de l'accepter en entièreté.

Et ses yeux, et ses mains, et son sourire. Et la façon dont elle l'embrassait.

Et une douleur aigue le réveilla.

Et il eut un goût amer et de métal dans la bouche.

Et il sût que c'était parce qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre. Parce qu'il avait cru dans son sommeil embrasser Emma Swan.

Parce qu'il avait cru embrassé la Dark Swan. Celle qu'il redoutait. Qu'il l'avait embrassé jusqu'à la souffrance. Qu'il l'avait embrassé pour qu'elle se souvienne de qui il était. Et de ce qu'il avait représenté pour elle.

Il avait voulu la marquer. Et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Il avait voulu que des souvenirs lui reviennent. Il l'avait embrassé férocement. Sauvagement. Dans une sorte de désespoir. Lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient été.

Et il s'était réveillé la bouche remplie de sang. Parce qu'il s'était lui-même mordu la lèvre. Parce que son désir était prodigieux, sans limite et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à souffrir pour elle.

Parce qu'il avait su dès le début qu'avec Emma Swan, l'Enfer était de l'aimer dans son sommeil, mais de se réveiller seul.

* * *

Et alors?

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plus!

J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage seulement en écrivant quelques mots de ce que vous en avez pensé (bons ou mauvais, en autant que cela soit constructifs, je prends tout! :D)

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! ;)


End file.
